


道別

by xxx83221



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: Eddie打算道別。Eddie wants to say goodbye.





	道別

**Author's Note:**

> 作者只看過電影跟一咪咪咪的漫畫。

 

 

**討厭這個念頭，** **Eddie** **。** Venom低沉的聲音在Eddie腦中響起。

「我知道，My love。」Eddie點點頭，「我知道。」他又重複一次。

 

他們正坐在一棟大廈頂樓的邊緣。Eddie的腳在大樓外面晃啊晃的。他往下看著夜色裡的車流。紅色、白色和黃色的車燈連成無數條發光的細線朝著遠方奔去，看上去無比熱鬧。但他們所身處的高度是安靜的。他知道Venom喜歡高空和安靜。

 

**也許我不該讓我們不再怕高的。**

 

「那我還是會有別的方法。人類很脆弱。」

 

**但是我們很強大，** **Eddie** **。** Venom說， **只要我們還很強大** **...**

 

「所以我需要你的同意，Venom。」Eddie打斷他。

 

**我永遠、永遠不會同意我們那麼做。**

 

「好吧。」Eddie點點頭。他抬頭望著因為城市光害而沒有半點星光的漆黑天空。他試著傳達那種感覺、那個──那個念頭──給Venom。近十五年來他越來越常這麼做了。

 

**我不懂，** **Eddie** **。是因為我們沒有壞人可以吃了嗎？**

 

「不是。永遠都有壞蛋。瞧？這幾百年來我們沒缺過壞蛋。」

 

**那麼是因為我們已經三百五十七年又四個月沒有看過新的巧克力口味了嗎？**

 

Eddie哈哈大笑，「那應該是你會有這種念頭的理由。」

 

**但是我沒有。只要我還是我們就永遠不會有。** Venom說。Eddie可以聽出他的怒意。他知道Venom現在已經不會因為生氣而威脅要吃掉他，或是做出任何危險的事情。Venom甚至已經很少大吼大叫了。時間過得太久了，久得連Venom都學會了控制情緒。就好像他也已經老去了一樣。他想。

 

**我們不會老，** **Eddie** **。**

 

「好，我知道。」Eddie用安撫的聲音說。

 

**而且我不會控制情緒，我會一直生氣下去，直到我們放棄這個念頭為止。** Venom聽起來還是怒氣沖沖， **我很生氣，因為你沒有因為我們是我們而打消這個念頭。**

 

「Venom...」

 

**你不會捨不得我們嗎？**

 

「噢，我捨不得，Venom，」Eddie搖著頭，喃喃地說，「我當然捨不得。」

 

**你說的是真話。** Venom說，但聲音是沮喪的。

 

「我們一起看過所有的風景，」Eddie平靜地說，「我們吃過各種美食和壞蛋。我們經歷了各種冒險...而且我愛你，」Eddie說，同時專心地想著他對Venom這數百年來分毫未減的的愛戀，好讓Venom也能感受到；他感覺到Venom在他體內溫和地顫動，「所以我當然捨不得。」他說，然後又低下頭，「但我有這個念頭。」

 

**是因為你覺得無聊嗎？** Venom的聲音無助地令Eddie心疼， **那我們再去找別的壞人。一定有更可怕的壞蛋…**

 

「不會有的，Venom。該見識過的我們都見識過了。」

 

**那萬一以後出現了怎麼辦？** Venom試圖據理力爭， **那就沒有人可以拯救地球了。**

 

「總是會有的。地球在我們出現以前就是這副模樣了，沒有理由之後不能繼續下去。」

 

**可是我還是不懂。** Venom追根究柢；這是他持續了幾百年的習慣， **我找不出問題。** **Eddie** **，** **如果你有任何痛苦，我都能修好。**

 

「我的身體沒有問題。只是...只是人類就是沒辦法活這麼久。」

 

**我們可以。我們是** **Venom** **。**

 

「我的意思是...我的靈魂沒辦法支撐我這麼久。人類的身體和靈魂原本有使用期限。我們的身體沒有使用期限了，但我的靈魂仍有。」

 

**我在你的身體裡找不到你說的那個叫靈魂的東西。** Venom說， **是那個東西讓你有這種念頭的嗎？那麼我討厭它。**

 

Eddie笑了起來。他知道這一定讓Venom更生氣了，但他忍不住。Venom永遠都是那麼愛恨分明。他喜歡他這樣。

 

**那就拋掉這個念頭。**

 

「你知道我沒辦法。」

 

**要是** **Anne** **還在就好了。她一定會阻止你這麼做。她一定有辦法，我知道她可以。**

 

「我也希望她還在，Venom。我還希望Dan也還在。我還希望他們的後代都還在。」Eddie閉上眼睛。然後他皺起眉頭；他發現他想不太起來Anne和Dan的樣子了。不只是年輕時候的樣子，年老時的樣子也想不起來。他隱約可以想起他們的兒子的臉部輪廓，但其餘的都是一片模糊。

 

**我可以展示給你看。**

 

Anne的樣貌出現在Eddie的眼前。從Venom初次見到她時她年輕的樣子，到中年，到老年，到她躺在加護病房──

 

**對不起。不小心的。**

 

「沒關係。」

 

**你現在想起來她的樣子了，所以我們可以放棄這個念頭了嗎？** Venom的語調裡混雜著期盼與絕望。前者讓Eddie感動，後者則讓他心痛。他知道Venom一定明白他的念頭不可能僅僅是因為想不起一位故人的面孔；他早已有太多想不起面孔的故人。但Venom卻還是這麼問了，彷彿他感覺自己必須緊抓著每一處細節，不能放過任何可能讓Eddie放棄這個念頭的救命稻草。意識到Venom彷彿溺水之人要抓住浮木的思緒讓Eddie的胸口幾乎是一陣一陣地絞痛。

 

**你痛的時候我也好痛。我們好痛，** **Eddie** **。**

 

「對不起。」Eddie只能道歉，「別生氣。」

 

**Eddie** **，我害怕。我怕我不再是我們。我們是** **Venom** **。如果你不在，** **Venom** **會死。**

 

「我會為你找到另一個合適的宿主。」

 

**你不懂！** Venom在他體內嚎叫了起來， **Eddie** **，我們是** **V** **enom** **，我們才是** **Venom** **，其他人不是！**

 

Eddie緊閉上眼睛。他經常感覺只有Venom能單方面侵入到他的腦子裡這件事其實不是真的，否則Venom此刻的狂嚎中深藏的每一分悲傷怎麼可能如此深入他的骨隨？

 

**我們好痛！** Venom叫著，一聲又一聲， **我們好痛！**

 

 

Eddie抱住頭。

 

 

* * *

 

 

世事流轉。生命交替。災難與奇蹟都是來了又走。

 

他們認識人，然後失去那些人，然後忘掉那些人。

 

他們曾經救過一個即將臨盆的年輕孕婦。孕婦在他們協助下，在某場Eddie已經不記得原因的災變裡平安生產。他們看著那個寶寶呱呱墜地，成長、變老然後死去。

 

Eddie逐漸明白他在歲月裡什麼也抓不住，除了Venom。

 

一開始他認為這還可以忍受，反正他遇上Venom之前的那半年他也是什麼也沒有。

 

但也許就是從那個很快就老死了的嬰兒開始的。他經常覺得他和Venom是站在一處高聳孤立的懸崖上，而底下是隨時會有災難發生的大地，其上住著芸芸眾生。他們俯視，偶爾插手一下下面的事情，然後繼續待在懸崖上。他們看著他們救過的人最後終究死去了，他們努力維持的東西最終崩毀了。Eddie早些年還可以說服自己，幾十年的時光對一般人來說是十分貴重的，所以他們的努力並不會白費，但他自己的生命越長，看過的死亡越多，就越難感受到一個人幾十年的生命有什麼樣的重量。

 

這讓他感覺自己越來越不像人類。這讓他覺得悲傷。

 

**沒有關係。** Venom安慰他。 **我們本來就是** **Venom** **。人類或不是人類，我愛我們。**

 

我也愛我們。Eddie在心裡默念著。

 

**那就不要讓我們死掉。**

 

 

Eddie沒有回答。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他打了一通電話給Carlton。

 

Carlton和他們曾經互相對抗了大約有三百年。他和Riot嘗試了無數次要帶更多共生體回地球的計畫，Eddie和Venom也阻止了他們無數次。結果地球和人類沒有像Carlton原先預想的那樣快滅亡：科學為人口爆炸、能源枯竭、癌症找到了一個又一個或者暫時或者永久的解決方法。原來世界並不會因為沒了Carlton和他的研究就停止運轉。於是發生在Eddie身上的事也發生在了Carlton身上；曾經一心想拯救世界的科學家，漸漸和世界脫了勾。

 

然後他們意識到他們都累了。他們的靈魂破敗不堪。Eddie曾經懷疑過Riot對這件事到底是怎麼想的，但無論如何，他們如今和他跟Venom一樣，在地球之上，幾乎是苟延殘喘。

 

「嗨。」

「嗨，Eddie。打消你的念頭了嗎？」

「還沒有。你呢？你一向是我們之中比較適應的那個。」

「不瞞你說，我最近開始有了一樣的念頭。雖然這種生命很久以前曾是我的夢想。」

「...噢。」

「Riot很不高興。非常不高興。」

「Venom也是。那你打算怎麼辦？」

「我想送Riot回家，只是他不想。」

「如果你要那麼做，能先通知我一聲嗎？也許你能順便讓Venom搭順風車。」

 

**不要，** **Eddie** **。**

 

「如果Riot最後同意了，那當然可以。」

 

**他才不會同意。**

 

「那麼就這麼說定了。」Eddie掛斷電話。Venom將他包裹了起來。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**收集世界上所有口味的巧克力和炸薯球不會改變我的主意。去世界各地的景點觀光也不會。**

 

「我知道。但是，嘿，這不好嗎？你喜歡巧克力，也喜歡地球。」

 

**我沒有像喜歡你那樣喜歡巧克力。我喜歡地球是因為你在這裡。**

 

「即使我不在，地球也還可以是你的家。」

 

**沒有你的地方就不是家。**

 

Eddie沉默了下來。

 

**E** **ddie** **，** Venom的聲音很虛弱， **你是想要我們最後一次嘗試所有東西嗎？** 他問， **這代表我們快要死了嗎？**

 

「Venom...」

 

**這讓我覺得我們快死了。**

 

Eddie抱住從他身上分離出來的Venom。Venom在發抖。他撫摸著他。

 

 

* * *

 

 

**這是我看過的你的念頭裡第二不喜歡的。** Venom說。

 

他們在印度。他們已經享用了全世界一半口味的巧克力。Eddie在看著泰姬瑪哈陵的時候突然有了這個念頭。他一半高興，一半哀傷。

 

「這個方法可以讓你仍是Venom，因為我們仍在一起。而且如果我要有一個死法，我覺得這會是最完美的。」

 

**才不。這是很爛的死法，** **Eddie** **。所有的死都很爛。**

 

「而這是當中比較好的。你是我在這個世界上最重要的，Venom，甚至是唯一值得在乎的。我們看過很多人死得微不足道，或是白白犧牲。我不想要那樣。這個方法可以讓我覺得我的死亡很有用...我的死亡能為我最重要的提供能量。」他說，然後他試圖開一個小玩笑，「你不是一直說我看起來很好吃嗎？」

 

Venom不說話。Eddie知道這表示抗議。

 

「但我不會逼迫你的，Venom。我一定會徵求你的同意，因為這是我們的事情。而且千萬不要勉強答應我。你一定要等到能接受了的時候再答應。」Eddie喃喃地說。

 

Eddie知道Venom的痛苦。他當然知道；Vemon就是他，他們是Venom。他怕極了Venom勉強答應，因為事後帶來的懊悔必定會把他壓垮。Eddie知道，因為如果今天立場對調，那懊悔必定也會壓垮他。

 

**所以我不會答應。我不會讓我們死掉的。我們一起騎摩托車逃走的時候我就保證過你。**

 

 

Venom感到悲傷。他應該要發怒的。他應該要抓狂、他應該要大吵大鬧──但他同時又能感受到Eddie胸口爆炸似的痛苦。他無法苛責。

 

**我們會死。只剩下一半。只剩下** **...** **只剩下** **...**

 

 

Venom的聲音越來越小；Eddie感到呼吸困難。

 

 

* * *

 

 

在阿拉伯的某個地方，Venom終於更了解了Eddie的那個可怕念頭。

 

炸彈爆炸的那一刻，Venom包裹住了Eddie的身軀。他很怕火，但他一定要保護Eddie，他好幾百年以來都是這麼做的。他替Eddie擋下了高熱，但是他本身沒怎麼被傷到。他吃掉了那個炸彈客之後很快就恢復了。

 

「Venom...」Eddie輕輕地呼喚他。他們四周的人全都在哀號：幾乎所有人身上都有大面積的燒傷。有人的手腳斷了，有人面目全非。有個小女孩哭喊著父親。有母親手裡抱著血肉模糊的嬰兒，面無表情地坐著。

 

「Venom，」Eddie低聲地說，「感受我。感覺一下我現在所感覺的。」

 

Venom照做。

 

他發現，Eddie的內心平靜無波。Eddie沒有同情四周的人群，也對剛剛被他們吃掉的炸彈客沒有恨意。Venom沒預料到這件事，幾乎是呆滯了一下。

 

Venom知道Eddie以前不是這樣。Eddie以前是個記者。他雖然從來都算不上有勇氣，幾把槍和高處就可以嚇得他舉手投降，但是他充滿正義感，看見苦難與不公義時，他會憤怒、會沮喪、會替受害者打抱不平，就算沒辦法給予邪惡實質上的打擊，他也會動他的筆桿、敲他的鍵盤，用文字把那些人攻得落花流水、身敗名裂，在好幾百年以前、從Venom出現的更早以前就是如此。

 

於是Venom明白了，這就是Eddie有那個可怕念頭的理由。他失去了那份正義感，對地球、對世界的那份在乎，而這對Eddie很重要。Venom絕望地發現，Eddie說的對──他無法修好這個。

 

Eddie的靈魂，那個屬於熱血記者的靈魂、在乎著公理與正義的靈魂──到達了使用年限。

 

 

**那有什麼關係呢？** Venom小聲地說， **我們吃了壞蛋。這仍是正義的，我們還是英雄。我們吃飽了。我們活著。這樣不好嗎？** 他絕望地問， **我們不夠好嗎？** 他希冀著也許自己得到的答案、那個他直接從Eddie腦袋裡獲得的答案其實是錯的。

 

「不是，」Eddie閉上眼睛，「是我。『我』不夠好了。」

 

 

Venom幾乎沒辦法忍受同時來自Eddie和他自己的那股猛烈的哀傷。他們的哀傷。他領悟到Eddie是真的要和他分開了。

 

**E** **ddie...** 他說， **我好痛。**

 

Venom在Eddie的胸口，把自己縮成小小的一球。

 

 

 

不會有我們了，以後都不會再有了；Venom即將死去，而他修不好。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他們在Carlton的實驗室裡。

 

他們躺在一張實驗台上，而他們的身邊躺著一團會呼吸的肉塊。那是一具保證能和Venom完美契合的人體──不能稱之為人類，因為這具軀體毫無自己的意識，僅僅只是個容器。

 

「你確定要這麼做了嗎？」Eddie問他。

 

**你讓我不得不。** Venom說。他們都還沒開始，但他覺得他彷彿已經死了。

 

「Venom...我一點也不想逼你...」

 

Venom知道Eddie說的是真話，因為他就在他的體內感受著那股撕心裂肺，但這更讓他憤怒與沮喪。這太不公平了，只有他可以體會到Eddie，但他想要Eddie也體會一下他現在的感受，也許，不，那一定會讓他改變主意的。

 

但是他沒辦法。

 

他只是截斷了Eddie的痛覺。

 

「你可以從不那麼致命的部分開始，」Eddie建議他，「這樣如果你中途反悔，你隨時都可以再修好我。」他溫柔地說。

 

Venom沒有回應他。他徘徊在Eddie的體內，慢慢地滑過他再熟悉不過的每一寸組織。他從肝臟開始，輕輕地咬下第一口。他想到他很久以前就曾經因為生氣而咬掉Eddie一小塊肝臟，然後才發現原來肝臟受傷是不會痛的。他為此生氣了好一陣子，而Eddie在知道發生了什麼事情之後先是生氣然後又開始大笑。那個時候Eddie的靈魂還很好。他想。那個時候，他們，Venom，還很快樂。

 

Venom放棄了吃肝臟，轉往胃部。他一直都只吃這個器官裡面的東西而不是它本身。他以前經常大吵大鬧，要Eddie吃很多很多的巧克力和炸薯球，也不管他會不會膩。Eddie會發脾氣、說他們沒有錢，但最後他都還是會順著Venom。曾經有一次，Eddie凹不過他吵著要吃生肉，於是他們和丹借錢，遠赴日本去吃了馬肉刺身。那是一趟很愉快的旅行，他們就是從那之後真正開始愛上探索這個星球的。而現在，再多的巧克力、炸薯球或生肉也無法讓他們快樂起來了。他想念那些有巧克力和Eddie便萬事足矣的日子。結果他只吃了一點點的表皮，連胃穿孔的程度都算不上。

 

他來到Eddie的下腹部，這裡有膀胱。他想到他們剛剛融合的那一陣子，Eddie老是抱怨知道Venom在看他就尿不出來。那個時候Eddie還沒有適應他是他們。Venom當時想幫忙，於是用力地擠壓了那個裝著尿液的器官，結果Eddie氣得在腦中發誓一輩子都不會再跟他說話。最後Venom答應他會再附在小動物身上一次，幫他弄到一些獨家。他其實不太清楚該怎麼做，只是帶回了某個辦公大樓裡的一些簿子，但是Eddie看了之後很高興，所以他們很高興。很久遠以前，曾經有一段時間，他還可以和Eddie的念頭討價還價。

 

更往下則有一些會讓Eddie──讓他們很快樂的地方。Venom記得他們第一次一起使用那些器官的時候。他小心極了，因為他從Eddie的腦中得知人類很重視伴侶間這件事的契合度，就像共生體重視和宿主的契合度那樣。他小心翼翼地用最輕的力道和Eddie假交配。Eddie笑了，「嘿，夥伴，我不是處男。我們是Venom，」他用氣音柔聲地說，撫摸著Venom纏繞在他身上的觸手，「我們可以來點激烈的。我們承受得住。」他說，我們。我們、我們、我們。他飛速逃離了下腹部。

 

Eddie的肺讓他想到他的呼吸，人類的呼吸都很暖，但是沒有人的呼吸比Eddie的更暖。Eddie的心臟是他們與壞人廝殺時最有力的戰鼓，在他們交配時則會發出最催情的音律。Eddie的眼睛會注視他，他可以在裡面看到自己的倒影；他後來明白自己在地球的審美觀來說一點也不好看，而外貌是人類在擇偶時的重要考量因素，這有一段時間讓他困惑Eddie為什麼願意選擇自己當伴侶。但每一次只要他看著Eddie的眼睛，只要他同時看見自己的倒影和從Eddie眼底投射出的愛，不安就會消失。

 

Eddie的大腦客觀來說看起來一如既往的美味，但Venom早就不把它當成食物。人類的大腦會不斷地清掉舊的回憶來騰出空間，所以Eddie總是會忘掉以前遇過的人或發生的事，但和Venom在一起的回憶他總是保存得很好，而且時不時地回味。Eddie的大腦和其他人類的不一樣，那是他們的寶庫，Venom守護它，像龍看守寶藏。龍的寶藏是黃金和珠寶，而他的寶藏是Eddie在大火裡對他的呼喚、是Eddie用無奈的眼神放入購物車的一包巧克力、是他們一起窩在沙發上對著電視痛罵Carlton怎麼能全身而退、是他們擁抱、是他們接吻、是Eddie發笑、是Eddie發怒、是Eddie 、是他們、是Venom。

 

從不致命的部分開始，Eddie是這麼說的。可是Venom感覺他在Eddie身上咬下的每一口都會要了他自己的命。

 

**Eddie...Eddie…** 他把一隻觸手伸到Eddie的身體外面。Eddie抓住了他。

 

「不要怕，」Eddie輕輕地說，「我答應你，我們永遠都是Venom。你保護我，我餵飽你，這次也不會變。我只是需要你再做一件事，My love，」他用拇指摩娑著緊抓著他的Venom，「請保護我的靈魂吧...」他閉上眼睛。

 

**我們是** **Venom** **。**

 

「我們是Venom。」Eddie點點頭。他微笑，感覺到觸手貼上了他的心臟。

 

 

 

**Goodbye, Eddie** **。**

 

 

* * *

 

 

外人都以為是Carlton想親送即將起飛的探險員，但那其實是Riot。

 

他看著Venom搭上火箭，而他站在火箭之外。搭上那艘火箭並帶回所有的同伴曾經是他的夢想和一切的野心，但如今那都不重要了。

 

他現在只希望他們不會落入跟Venom同樣的下場。

 

「Venom，我...」Riot說，緊皺著眉頭，「我收回說你是失敗者那句話。我...」他停頓了數秒鐘，「我辦不到你做的。」

 

Venom回望他。如果是以前，Riot對他說這種話，他絕對會雀躍地──纏著Eddie和他分享這份得意。但現在只有死氣沉沉的黑色在他人類的眼睛裡翻滾。Eddie。他深吸一口氣。

 

「我不是Venom，」他說，聲音聽起來像是隨時要蒸發，「Venom死了。」

 

Riot看著他。他停頓了一下，然後點點頭。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

火箭裡的那個生物注視著藍色的星球。他離它越來越遠。

 

 

 

他離他越來越遠。

 

 

 


End file.
